RVB Reality Lost 1
by Saber Knight
Summary: Reds and Blues, with a couple other guests, are sucked into a different reality. With no idea what to do, they have to cope with Imperial Girls, Lizard Armies, a weapon of great power, old enemies, and most importantly: Themselves.
1. Where are we?

Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and their Warthog were on one side. Church, Tucker, Caboose, Washington, and Donut were on the other side. In the middle was Lopez who had lightining sparks all around him and making robotic sounds.

"How did this happen again Sarge?" Grif asked from his position in the Warthog's driver seat. Grif had his hands tightly gripped on the steering wheel and two seat belts over him. He also had a bag of oreos in his lap, a BIG bag of oeros.

"As I told you, I installed a new weapon on Lopez!" Sarge said, standing by the passenger seat of the warthog. The new weapon had been some kind of teleporter to create nonexistent weapons for the Red Army to use against the Blues who had taken Donut prisoner again by a devious plan that involved Caboose tripping and shooting a tranquilizer dart into Donut's neck when he was scouting. Simmons quickly cimbed onto the .50 calibur of the jeep.

Lopez started to mutter something in spanish. "Don't worry Lopez! We'll make sure your sacrifice will bring doom and severe injuries to the Blues before they die sixty feet underground!"

"Sixty feet? That's like five times the usual amount!" Grif yelled, his knuckles turning white underneath his armor.

"No dumbass, it's ten times!" Simmons shouted over the noise Lopez was making.

The Blue team simply stood quietly and watched as Lopez made more sparks and sounds. "I think we should be getting out of here, like, right now?" Washington asked, not at all sure what was gonna happen. He started to back up away from the team.

"Uh yeah, let's get the hell out of here!" Church shouted at his team, turning and running away. He was followed by Tucker and Caboose as Donut tried to get back to his team before everything turned black, and several different shades of red and blue. And some grey and yellow. And then, Blood Gulch was quiet save for a single tank driving around with a purple soldier on top of the turret wondering where everyone went to and why they had left him.

* * *

"Grif! Grif, you still alive?" Simmons asked the orange armored soldier whose armor looked like a medieval knights. They were in some kind of garden of what appeared to be some kind of castle or palace. The only person he recognized with who all was laying around him was Grif. "Come on Grif, wake up! Grif! If you don't wake up, I'm going to tell Sarge where your secret stash of oreos are!" Simmons yellled at him, shaking the lazy son of a sloth.

Grif shot up, quickly placing his hands on Simmons' shoulders. "Don't you dare! I'll kill you man, I'll kill you and place you six feet under the ground with no spoon to eat your way out! And then I'll kill Caboose's ghost who is pretending to be your ghost! Don't tell Sarge where my precious oreos are!"

"Damn it, what's this about oreos you lazy idiots! Can't you see me laying down here on the ground and yet none of you worthless excuses for soldiers come over here to see how I am and what in the hell is wrong with my voice!" A feminine voice stated in a slight southern confederate accent.

The two soldiers looked over to see a young woman with long red hair, sparkling red eyes with a concentrated glare, and smooth creamy white skin. With a smallish chest and proportions.

**Sarge: Same body as Cassandra (More serious and mature looking face) and same Atalanta outfit save for hairband and stockings. Red underwear.**

Simmons' and Grif's jaws dropped inside of their helmets. Before them sat a _woman _with her legs apart and exposing her red panties. Both of their faces were beet red before Simmons finally took in what she said. "Wait... Sarge?" Simmons blinked inside of his helmet, then shook his head, and looked back up at Sarge.

Sarge looked oddly at Simmons. "Of course it's me! Who else wears re..." Sarge looked down at himself and saw green and white clothing on him, nothing at all red. He quickly placed his hand on the clothes and felt of the fabric... and something much softer. Something tingled in his nerves, something almost... pleasureable... Feeling of it now, his chest looked to be much bigger and his body also seemed to be much lighter.

"Owww... Owww... Where am I?" Simmons and Grif turned around to see a young girl, with waist length black hair, golden yellow eyes, black cat ears, and a black cat tail. Beside her layed a small crossbow with the color of UNSC standard Car Camo. Under her was a large built, tanned man that looked completely like a mexican. Even with the hair and moustache and stubble. Beside him layed a long spear.

**Warthog/Puma: Same body as Amy, face like Talim, wearing black Ashigaru guantlets, greaves, headband, and shirt. Black underwear, no bra.**

**Lopez: Just picture a mexican worker, with a hat and moustache. No further explanation needed.**

"H-hey Simmons...?" Grif's voice was shaky as he slowly turned and looked at his fellow soldier.

"Y-yeah?" Simmons turned his head to look at Grif.

"What the HELL is going on!" Grif said, spinning around as he threw his hands up into the air before falling down to his knees, facing Sarge. Simmons was able to get a clear look at a scimitar like sword attached to Grif's back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a black metalic rod attached on his.

Suddenly a scream filled the air around them and all four of the Reds looked up to Sarge who was looking behind hi... herself to the top of a Palace like building. At the top of the stairs stood a woman clad in green and white armor **(Goddess greaves, top, skirt. Physical appearance up to you)**. Sarge sprung up to her feet, grabbing the closest weapons to herself which was a sword and shield that looked like they came from hell.

The girl ran inside of the palace as the Reds looked around at themselves. "I think we should get out of here... This doesn't look like a good place to be, Sir..." Simmons finally said, taking out his weapon and holding it at the ready as the others did with theirs. "There might be some really big armored guys carrying battle rifles getting ready to come out and start shooting us."

"I'm with Simmons on this, let's run and get the hell out of here!"

"Nonsense, no matter the situation, we Reds can handle anything! Hahaha! Now where's the Warthog?"

"Right here Sir! Reporting for duty!"

The girl was standing beside Sarge as he/she slowly turned and looked at the flesh and bone of an actual living being. Sarge stared at her a full minute before looking behind him and at his squad, taking a good look at each one. "God damn it." She said before turning and watching as a dozen or two dozen women, and a few men, holding halberds rushed down the stairs and form ranks before Red Team. The Reds tightened their grips on their weapons as they wondered why there weren't any guns or explosives on the soldiers.

Out from their midst stepped a woman that only differed slightly from Sarge and who had similair weapons and clothing. "Announce yourselves, Intruders! You dear tread upon Imperial grounds! Upon the very palace and garden of the Imperial court!" She yelled out at them.

Sarge turned around and motioned for a team huddle. He wasn't liking how things were going with these Greens. If things continued like this, and like they normanly do, there would be a fight. And he did not like having fights without his shotgun, of course, he still had close range weapons so it wasn't all that bad. But he was just so used to his shotgun that he had to make himself not to pump something that wasn't there.

"What are we gonna do Sarge?" Simmons asked his female commander, putting aside the fact that said commander was female.

"Let's get the fuck outta here, Sarge is a girl, Lopez is human, and the Puma is a human girl!" Grif whispered loudly to them, recieving looks from Lopez and the girl as he spoke.

"Let me handle this, we might get some information from these people." Sarge said in a confident tone before turning to the woman. "We're travelers, and we didn't know we stumbled upon your garden... and palace... We were just passing through on our way to meet up with... some... friends..." Sarge said, making it up as she went along.

Cassandra got a blank look in her eyes, wondering how they managed to 'stumble' upon the garden. Although it seemed unlikely that these so called 'travelers' were actual travelers, Cassandra decided that if she made them disarm and invited them to stay the night in the palace, she could learn more about them. There was just something... 'off' about them, something that made her want to find out who they were.

After she finished thinking, Cassandra raised her sword at the 'travelers'. "If you are travelers, than you would not mind having to disarm. If you do so, we will let you rest the night here in the palace and send you on your way in the morning." She said, lowering her sword slightly and narrowing her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Alright, disarm yourselves. We'll spend the night." Sarge said, tossing her sword out in front of her.

"Are you sure about this, Sir?" Simmons asked, disarming himself like the others.

"Heh, we don't need weapons to kill. You are part Cyborg, Grif can be used to throw, Lopez is Lopez, I've been training in hand-to-hand combat since Tex beat the hell out of Grif, and I'm pretty sure that the girl can handle herself.

"The shield to!"

"What? But can't I just keep it, it's a defensive weapo-"

"Drop it."

"Heh, I'll get it back later."

An hour later and all five of them were sitting in a large bedroom which was lavished quite luxerious. Grif and Simmons were speaking with Sarge, Lopez was looking over the current technology, and the girl, Puma, was sleeping on the bed.

"Sir, you do realize you have boobs now, right?" Grif asked, his arms crossed. "And that Simmons have been staring at them the whole time we've been talking right?"

"Wha-! I have not, shut the fuck up Grif!" Simmons argued quite intensely, without turning his head away from his view.

"Both of you shut your mouths, I can still beat you up as a woman." Sarge said, glaring at both of them.

"But don't you, like, want to touch yourself?" Grif asked as Simmons put his hand over his nose.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Your a girl... You have... a... a... uh... actually, you don't have it..."

"What in sam's hell are you babbling about!"

"You hav-"

"Shhh, I think I hear someone coming!" Simmons hurriedly said, still not moving his eyes away from Sarge's chest.

Cassandra opened the door to the room and walked into the 'travelers' room, grinning. Immiediately she turned her focus to whom appeared to be their leader. "Your the leader right? I want to speak with you in my chambers. Come." She asked the only awake woman in there before turning and walking out the door.

Sarge grinned at her men. "I'll be back when I get that information." She turned and left, Simmons watching her butt as she walked away...

"I bet you REALLY want to kiss some ass right now."

"Shut the fuck up, Grif."

* * *

Washington felt something soft, smooth, and wet on his lips. Something inside his mouth poking at his tongue. This vague feeling had been going on for a while as Washington thought of all the things it could be after thinking what kind of feeling it was and after thinking what it felt like. Unfortunitly, he was 3/4s asleep since the begining and couldn't move anything. However, something inside of him felt strange, a good strange.

"Fuck it, let me do that Caboose. I know how to get a lady to wake up. Bow chicka bo-"

"Shut up Tucker."

Washington's eyes flashed open within a nanosecond, his hands flying up to push Caboose off of him, his feet shifting to gain a foothold so he could quickly stand up, however, calculations went wrong and he applied more force than nessacery as he jumped up. The end result was him landing in something soft and warm that reminded him slightly of his big sister, but with a larger amount of softness and warmness enveloping his face. Seconds into the familiar feeling, he started to suffocate. He brought his hands onto either side of the ground and slowly pushed himself off of whoever.

He found himself staring into deep blue eyes after pushing himself off of the person. Instead of the soldier he expected, there was a woman beneath him. Her dark blue hair layed underneath her, her eyes shined with embarrasment, and her face was tinged with a red blush. "Uh... Uhm... Wash..." She was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Hey Wash! We can see your panties!" A voice sounded out from behind him. On instinct he spun around and saw another girl and transparent Church standing beside her. The girl had a perverted look and blush on her face. Church was in some kind of armor with a helmet so, as usual, Wash couldn't see his face. "Wash, come on now, turn back around and stop flashing Caboose!" The girl told him as Wash stood there confused. Church inclined his head over to the side and when Wash follow, he saw a mirror and another girl.

"What the- That's me!" Wash yelled out in a very feminine voice as he noticed all the movements were lining up with his.

**Caboose: Same body as Sophitia. Ashigaru headband, shirt, hakama, and guantlets. Dark blue long hair and underwear. Orichalcum sword and shield. Black clothes.**

**Washington: Same body as Hilda. Ashigaru headband, cuirass, guantlets, and greaves. Yellow jagged hair and grey underwear. Zhang Ba Shemao. Black clothes.**

**Tucker: Same body as Seong Mi-na. Cloth tunic and vambrace, warrior trousers, leather boots. Emerald french braid and underwear. Soul Calibur. Black clothes.**

Washington backed up, tripped over the dark haired girl, and fell backwards. However somebody caught her in their arms and let her fall on them instead of the ground. After the fall, Wash found a hand pressed against a spot which no man should touch unless married. A deep blush covered her face as she looked behind her to see the face of Donut smiling at her. Blonder hair that went to the chin, a clean face, deep brown cat-like eyes, and a feminine look to it. "Bow chicka bow wow." Tucker's altered voice came from the sidelines as Wash quickly flew away into the arms of Caboose as she was getting up.

With no explanation to what was going on, with being kissed by girl Caboose, getting touched by Donut, nearly suffocating in Caboose's chest, and kissing Caboose again, Wash finally fainted.

"Great, now we have to wake Wash up again." Church said with a deep sigh. He wasn't having fun dealing with all of this.

"Oooo, can I do it this time? Please, please...? I know a way to really wake someone up, you just hav-"

"Fuck it, I'm doing it this time! I'll make her wake up screaming my name!"

"Donut, Tucker. Shut the FUCK up." Church nearly yelled at the two of them, normally, he would only yell at Tucker but his stress levels were very high.

"Blorg?"

Church slowly turned and looked at a group of Lizards that just came walking out of the forest. They surrounded the entire group and looked at each of them closely. When they stared at Church for a minute, one of them went up to him and touched him. Church was pulled into his body as the Lizards watched their leader stand up tall, look around at them all, and say, "Fuck." And then, one by one, they all bowed.

"Not again."

* * *

Doc was wondering where everyone had gone to on their forced trip back to Blood Gulch when suddenly he was pulled into some kind of thing with purple, white, brown, and gold colors on it. He was now on some sand, wondering where he was. He pushed himself up to his feet and checked his vitals with his medical device. However, it showed stuff similair to a females system. He looked down at himself and saw him wearing some kind of green uniform or something. His body didn't look normal, so he pulled his shirt away from him and saw something extremely wrong. Slipping a hand down his shirt, his fears were confirmed. He quickly moved a hand down into his pants and felt nothing there.

"Wha-what's going on here! Why am I a girl! Somebody help!" Doc yelled in a girly voice.

**"Shut it, I'm trying to process what happened. Nincompunt." **A voice suddenly came out, sounding very familair.

"O-O'Malley!"

**"Oh great, it's you."**

"I'm scared."

**"Shut up! And let me take over your body for a moment, so I can go kill something."**

Suddenly, a growling noise was heard behind the two in one. Doc turned around and saw someone too familair.

**"Oh... Great..."**

"I'm not scared of you, O'malley, anymore."

**Doc/O'Malley: Same body as Xianghua. Officers hat, flight jacket, Atalanta's gloves, rogue trousers, silver boots. chainmail. Same hair except purple, and finally purple underwear. Clothes same green as hat. Battle rifle.**

The figure walked up to her, slowly. Pointing a large gun with a large blade at her. A magnum on his right hip, and Doc's face staring at her in the visor.

Oblivion was here. And it's name:

The Meta.

**META: The Meta is the Meta, no change. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**A/N:** Only know Soul Calibur Four the game, so characters from them and places are just going off what I know. And some made up stuff too. But mainly focuses on Red VS Blue. Please review, as I plan this to be a long story with more such adventures following this game. Good reviews, and reviews will give me more inspiration to write. PM if you want to, I will answer any questions you have in the next chapter. Also, the reason some of them have been changed into the opposite gender is: For more fun.

Also, Caboose's personalaties will stay similair to his but differ from normal.

Please enjoy this look into the thoughts of what each RVB is thinking at the moment:

Sarge: I want my shotgun, I wonder what I can get out of this woman, I want my shotgun.

Grif: Such a kiss-ass.

Simmons: My commander is a female! A beautiful girl!

Lopez: Did we go back in time?

Puma: .50 Calibur... .50 calibur...

Church: Fuck.

Tucker: Son of a bitch.

Donut: My nail!

Caboose: Oh! Lizard people!

Washington: *Unconscious*

Doc: I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!

O'Malley: ...

Meta: ((Who knows what he thinks?))


	2. What the fuck?

**"W-wait! It's me, O'Malley! Let's join forces and not try and kill eachother. Together we can take over the world and blast all our enemies to smithereens!" **O'Malley blurted out, trying to get out of the current situation. O'Malley was inside of Doc with the Meta right in front of them on an unknown beachshore. For some reason, all three of them had suddenly appeared here with no explanation at all. He was, of course, glad to be back, but meeting his old host made him rethink it a little. But this was better than being dead, even if he was back in Doc.

The Meta stopped for a moment and then looked around at where they were. Seeing wrecked wooden ships in the shallow water, he decided against killing the girl in front of him who claimed she was O'Malley. The Meta turned around, walked over to a rock, and sat down on it, placing his gunblade on his back. He observed his surroundings silently as always, taking in everything he could.

Doc turned his head to the side, getting ready to start a conversation with O'Malley when suddenly he was just told to shut it by the AI. He was about to comment on it when he was told to shut it again. Doc sighed and walked over to the Meta who suddenly snapped his attention to her and had a hand resting on his magnum. Doc decided against trying to start a conversation and instead sat down on a rock a few feet away.

Getting a little hot, Doc took off her hat and unbuttoned her shirt, forgetting that she was a girl at the moment. She layed her head back up against the wall, a few beads of sweat flowing down from her forehead. The Meta's attention snapped to the girl as soon as she had started moving, and he watched as she made herself more comfortable despite his presence. He watched as some sweat flowed down her forehead, down inbetween her left eye and nose, curving around her mouth, coming down to her chin, before dropping down onto her chest, and finally stopped by her chainmail that covered most of her body.

Suddenly, a snapping twig broke his attention from the girl. The Meta whirled arounded, grabbing his gunblade as he did so, and lashed out as a blade was suddenly coming on him. The gun's blade cut through the iron sword like a knife through hot butter. The attacker jumped back, surprised that his weapon was drasticly shortened. The man wore a headband, pants, and simple boots. There were three other similair clothed men around the first. The Meta growled and the attackers readied themselves to strike. However three simple shots from the Meta's gun tore them to shreds that flew high into the air. The Meta then turned around to see a dead woman at O'Malley's feet. Her battle rifle in hand, a smile on her face, and a delightful look in her eyes.

The Meta, hearing new noises among the water, turned to look out into the ocean. Three rowboats, each containing four men, were making their way to the shore. The Meta growled as he aimmed his weapon and fired two single shots. Surprised by this accurate and long range attack, eight men flew into the water as the grenades destroyed their rowboats. Three shots from a battle rifle killed three of the four men in the last rowboat. Before the fourth could jump out, three bullets riddled into his body, making a new corpse as it fell back first into the water. **"MUahahahaha! Oblivion!"** The girl laughed out as she took out the others with well placed shots.

Looking out into the waters again, The Meta saw a completely intact wooden ship coming into view from behind a torn in half ship. The Meta looked at the rowboat, then the ship, and finally at O'Malley. She knew what he was thinking so she went on ahead without speaking a word. O'Malley swam out to the rowboat after grabbing her hat, climbed into it while shoving the bodies into the water, and started rowing to the ship. In the meantime, the Meta was running to the shoreline after having back up a bit and placing his gunblade onto his back. His feet, enhanced by the suit of armor, lifted off of the ground as he went flying into the air. He landed on a nearby battle-beaten ship, landing on a cannon before quickly jumping from ship to ship until finally he was one jump away from the ship, waiting for O'Malley to arrive.

"Why are we doing this, we should be making peace with them! Maybe we can end this! We don't need enemies in a place we don't know!" Doc was pleading with O'Malley as they rowed out to the, possibly, pirate ship. Luckily, the pirates on the ship were too busy being fascinated by seeing the white armored being leap from ship to ship and this had enabled the duo to approach unhindered and unnoticed.

**"Shut it you fool! This morons dare to attack us when resting peacefully, there is no peace to be made with these barbarians. They sha'll die and forever suffer for eternity! Muahahaha!" **O'Malley loudly whispered to Doc as they sat in the rowboat, rowing toward the pirate ship. Suddenly, they hit the hull and the impact made Doc's response go unsaid. O'Malley grunted before turning around to look up at the ship. She took out the knives attached to her pants after swinging her battle rifle onto her back. She begin to climb up the ship, halfway up she turned to see the Meta staring at her strangely. Looking closer to the ship she notice a rope ladder right beside, not even a foot away. **"Oh."**

The Meta turned his attention back to the ship as he readied for another leap. The pirates on top noticed this and franticly begin to take out their weapons and when they ran out of them, they begin to grab whatever they could as some of them were intimidated by the Meta as they had grabbed extra weapons. When they had readied themselves and when O'Malley was almost to the top, he leapt from his ship and soon landed onto a cannon and before it fell into the lower parts of the ship, the Meta softly jumped onto the deck of the ship. He was immiediately rushed as he withdrew his gunblade.

The following scenes are too messy to be described so please enjoy seeing the blues have fun with the lizards.

* * *

Lizard Church walked into the large village the lizards had built for him and all of the lizard army before they had even arrived. Tucker, Donut, and Washington, carried by Caboose, followed him. "So this is where we will be staying?" Church asked within the Lizard Chief in the Native Lizard Tongue. The three Lizards around him nodded energeticly. "Just fucking great." Church responded, shaking his head. "I need another body, I can't stand this." He said to himself absentmindedly, however, the lizards heard him and began to pull him into the center of the village.

The others tried to follow but were ushered to a different set of buildings that looked to be residence for humans. Tucker was praticly pushed into a room with two beds in it, Donut was pushed into a room with multiple beds and a few girls in it, Caboose and Washington were pushed into the room next to Tucker's and had a similair outfit with two beds also.

Tucker looked around the room wondering what was going on, however, something caught her eye. She walked up to the desk and saw a dark emerald jeweled necklace. She looked around the room and saw a nearby window looking out pass the forest treetops, seeing how dark it was, Tucker decided it was time to start getting ready for bed. She took off her vambraces and placed them beside the necklace. She sat on the bed next to her and slipped off her shoes and socks. She unhooked the knife and sat it down on the desk, close to the bed. She then began to slip out of her as she usually did and just dropping it onto the floor. She shifted her gaze to the necklace again, before reaching out, and putting it around her neck herself. She wasn't thinking about having this for herself, but rather for another woman. Tucker chuckled and looked down at her chest before taking off the bra and leaving her chest bare. Her eyes glazed over with a perverted look as she lifted up her hands.

Donut, in the meantime, was sharing make up tips and fashion statements with the other girls in the room, unfazed by their various stages of undressed. He was currently applying some lightesh red nail polish onto a girl's fingernails. When he was finished with that, he began to apply some other pieces of make up to the girl's face. The girls all gathered around him and started chatting nonstop along with Donut.

Caboose layed Washington onto one of the beds, gently taking off all her pieces of armor, leaving only her shirt and underwear. Caboose layed the headband and guantlets onto a desk, and the greaves beside the bed. Looking off into the darkening sky, she giggled as she remembered at their commotion in the forest clearing. Looking back at Wash, she had a deep love and caring look in her eyes. She turned her back on Wash and began to undress. When she was left only in her underwear, she found a white thin night shirt in one of the dressers that were set up in the room. She then climbed into bed with Wash, snuggled up close to her, and fell asleep.

Church, in the meantime, was led into the center building which was the biggest and was fortified with guards and implacements. Walking into the room, he saw a stone table with a sort of blue shield over it being powered by four crystals in the corners of the building. Looking around, he saw nothing else in the room save for guards and a few other lizards. "What's going on?" He asked them as the guards bowed to their Chieftan and whoever inhabited him.

"Milord, you have requested for a body of your own~ We have one, that is inhabited with no soul but yet still lives~ We offer you this, we hope you find that it fits you~" A lizard said in his own tongue which, thankfully, Church understood. As he begin to walk toward the shield, his spirit was pulled out and into something.

He could feel blood, blood running through him. He was breathing, breathing in sweet air. He opened his eyes slowly, the dark blue of the shield did not hurt his eyes. He brought his hands up to his eyesight slowly, as he hadn't been in an actual human's since he was alive. His hands were small and smooth it seemed as he placed them together. He placed his hands on his face and ran them over his hair before placing them on his chest. Everything seemed smooth and soft to him. As the shield disappeared, he slowly sat up. Catching sight of long slender legs made his heart skip a beat. Looking down further, he caught sight of soft mounds of flesh rising slightly off of his chest and nothing between his legs. Church quickly realized what was what. He was a she.

**Church: Similair body to Xanghua, taller height, smaller breasts. Waist length cyan colored hair with matching eyes.**

Church felt cloth being put around her as a Lizard came up from behind. She saw that several were eyeing her bare skin, remembering the days when some of them were human but had been turned into Lizards. Church awkwardly stood up onto her two dainty feet and wrapped the grey robe around her tighter.

"Fuck."

* * *

"We sha'll spend the night together here in my chambers to discuss with eachother." Cassandra said, turning to the red haired twin who followed from behind. She grinned as she saw the girl blink in surprise at the thought of spending the night with her.

"O-ok..." Sarge said, slightly gulping as she had never before slept with a woman and the only one she ever saw naked was Sister and his twin sister. He walked into the room, looking around at the elegant furnishings and the vast size of the room. After a few moments of gawking, she turned to see Cassandra slipping her skirt off with her boots, jacket and shirt, and guantlets already off. "W-what are you doing, lady!"

Cassandra grinned as she turned around to face the flustered woman. "I always sleep naked, it's much more comfortable. And it will be more comfortable for us to talk without the restrictions of clothing such as this." The skirt fell to the floor as Cassandra was left in her undergarments with Sarge backing up. Suddenly, Cassandra stepped quickly forward, wrapped her arms around the woman, and kissed her fully on the lips. "I'll make you feel so good that you'll be telling me everything you know before the night is over." Cassandra said as she guided the girl over to the bed and lifted her up on there, breaking their kiss.

"What in sam's h-! Aaaa aaahh!" Sarge gasped as Cassandra ran her tongue along her neck, shivers being sent down Sarge's spine. Cassandra lick continued up the cheek, across the lips, and finally ended by shoving her tongue into the red hair's mouth. Sarge's gasp was muffled as her mouth was invaded by the tongue. Cassandra's right hand went down her back, under her bottom, and began to grope her butt through the skirt. Her left hand undid Sarge's jacket and she began to work it off until the jaket was thrown onto the floor. Her hand now helped push Sarge onto the bed with Cassandra over her. She lifted her mouth off of Sarge's mouth as she pushed herself up. She grinned to see a trail of saliva rolling out of the corner of Sarge's mouth and onto her bed.

Cassandra slipped Sarge's shirt over her head and undid the red bra hiding her chest. Throwing the shirt onto the bed and the bra out on the floor, she gazed lustfully at the two beautiful mounds of flesh that were just like hers. She undid her own bra and let it fall onto the wooden ledge of the bed that was part of what held the matress up. Cassandra placed her hands on the woman's breasts and began to rub them softly, eciting small gasp of pleasure from the red hair. Soon she started to play with the girl's erect nipples. Looking at the trail of saliva Cassandra smiled pervertedly as she stuck a finger into Sarge's mouth, watching in satisfaction as the girl sucked with much reluctance that was overcome by the fact that Cassandra was clearly the one dominating here.

After Sarge had sucked enough, Cassandra withdrew her finger and began to rub the saliva on Sarge's own nipples. The woman whimpered and her face grew as red as her hair in embarrasment. Cassandra decided to let the saliva stay around her nipples as she took off Sarge's boots and guantlets. She then slowly slipped the skirt off of Sarge and threw it behind her once it was off. There was a wet spot showing on Sarge's panties as Cassandra leaned forward and once again kissed Sarge fully on the lips as she slid a finger down between Sarge's legs She began to slightly rub at the spot as Sarge began to squirm a bit underneath her, eciting muffled moans of pure pleasure.

Cassandra began to slide down Sarge's body, kissing down her neck, along the collarbone, in between her breasts, down around the bellybutton, and then along each thigh before putting her hands on the red panties. She slid the panties away and all the way down Sarge's legs before tossing them randomly away, where they landed on a pillow. She smiled as she brought her mouth to the woman's most sacred spot. A loud moan of pleasure did not escape the sound proofed walls of the chamber.

Meanwhile, Simmons bolted up right from where he had been sitting, chatting with Grif about the current situation. "Grif! I just suddenly had a very bad feeling that somebody is trying to seduce our Sarge!"

Grif yawned and sat up from his laying position on the floor. "Oh, so this is a bad feeling? Not a bad good feeling? And why would anyone try and seduce Sarge, he's-"

"A she, Grif. Our Sergeant is a woman!" Simmons nearly yelled as he began to pace the room.

_"That woman, that took Sarge away, is probaly a lesbian... And sico. Like you all." _Lopez said to them.

"Your right Lopez, that woman must be a lesbian! And she's trying to take Sarge away from us!"

"Oh great... What's so bad about it? Just let the girls be." Grif said laying down again before bolting up just as Simmons had done. "Oh shit! You mean they could be-!"

"YES!" Simmons yelled at the sloth.

"What is Sarge and that girl doing together?" A small yawn came through the room as they turned to see Puma waking up after her cat nap.

"They're... having fun... alot of fun..." Simmons said, thinking before answering.

Back to the two girls, Sarge was now laying panting on the bed. More exhausted then she had ever been in the training she had ever done. She couldn't process what just happened, her mind was fuzzy. Cassandra was still over her, now fully naked. "Tell me everything." She said as Sarge slowly looked at her. "N... no..." Sarge then grabbed Cassandra by the waist and switched positions with her. Sarge was now on top of Cassandra who was wide eyed to see such a development. Sarge then begin to do what Cassandra had done to her.

"Oh wait, the bad feeling is growing dimmer. Sarge must be getting the upperhand."

"Upperhand in what?"

"Simmons, what the fuck is going on."

"I don't know Grif."

"I freaking hate this army."

* * *

**A/N: **Lemons will not be very descriptive below the waist much. If you have any questions just PM me or put them in a review, also, if you don't know what Soul Calibur is and yet your reading this, PM me or just look it up on Wikipedia.

Please enjoy this look into their thoughts:

Sarge: W-what in s-sam's hell...

Grif: I don't get this...

Simmons: I wonder what Sarge is doing to her...

Lopez: Lesbian women.

Puma: What's going on?

Church: What the fuck, why am I a freaking girl!

Tucker: Oh yeah... mmm...

Donut: Oh, that light red is really cute!

Caboose: So soft.. just like a kitty...

Washington: Why am I dreaming about kittens?

Doc: O'Malley, think about peace! Find the good that lies in your heart!

O'Malley: Oh shut it!

Meta: ((He is looking at me intimidatingly))


End file.
